


Surprise

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Im too tired for tags, POV Bucky Barnes, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: Sam's girlfriend has a surprise for him but there are even more in store for the happy couple.Warnings: Spanking, choking, breeding, oral, sexy sex





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sam fic and it's not even dark! Wow is this for real? And it's all thanks to @mcu-bucky-barnes
> 
> <3 Please leave a comment and or kudos <3 Love you all

Sam returned in the evening. As usual, Bucky wasn't far. Their last mission was a success. You had a surprise for both of them. 

Bucky's birthday was during the mission. As an intelligence officer, it was your job to know. As a friend, it was just as important. You revealed the layered cake as they sat at the long island. Sam sang along with your out of tune Happy Birthday and Bucky shook his head embarrassed. 

"You really didn't have to," He said as you handed him the knife. He smiled at the vanilla icing and sprinkles. "How'd you know vanilla was my favourite?"

"A lucky guess," you lied. You wouldn't mention how you noticed how he opted for the lighter desserts at Tony's parties. "Me and Sam also got you a little something."

You pulled out the small box hidden in the cupboard and placed it next to the cake. 

"Well, it was really Sam's idea."

"Hey, I wouldn't have even remembered it was your birthday if it wasn't for her. What is this? 200 years now." Sam kidded.

"Be nice," You jabbed Sam and he grabbed your hand. He pulled it to his lips and kissed it.

"Forgive me, my queen." He rubbed the back of your hand with his thumb and let go reluctantly. "Go on and open it before my mouth gets me in any more trouble."

Bucky chuckled as he finished cutting the cake. He set the knife down and took the wrapped box. He tore the paper from the hinged leather box. He turned it in his hand and pushed it open.

He smiled. He lifted the pocket watch by its chain and it dangled before him. The light gleamed off the J.B.B. engraved into it. He opened it and watched the hands tick.

"You...thank you." He snapped it shut and tucked it back on the cushion.

"The initials were her idea. I just knew an old man like you would appreciate a nice antique." Sam snickered.

Bucky squinted at Sam dangerously. You tutted and grabbed a stack of small plates from the cupboard behind you.

"Alright. Let's dig in before you two ruin the moment." You intoned.

"Thank you," Bucky set the box aside. "Both of you."

-

Sam's surprise had to wait til you were alone. Despite their antagonistic banter, the two of them shared everything. Well almost. Some things were better kept private. 

When you finished your cake, you excused yourself. They had to report back to Tony and you had to seal off the mission file. The time sloughed by like molasses. You were growing impatient as the underwire dug into your chest. The panties chafed along the top of your thighs. That was only part of the surprise. 

You and Sam shared a room in the compound. It made little sense for you to have your own when you spent all of your free time in his. Even when he was away, you liked to sleep in his bed. You could smell him. It was almost like he was there. It made the loneliness a little easier.

You got back first. No doubt he and Bucky had gotten distracted after their meeting with Tony. They always managed some sort of mischief. It was a wonder Tony even let them work together anymore.

It was late. He’d be back soon. A few minutes to freshen up yourself and the place. In his time away, you had left candy wrappers on your nightstand and some clothes on the chair. Tuck those away, light some candles, dim the lights. All was ready.

You pulled the chair up and waited facing the door. The armchair was cushy. It would be easy to fall asleep, especially after such a long day. You pinched yourself and sat up. You heard voices in the hall. The handle wiggled and you listened to the farewells on the other side.

Sam finally entered. He blinked a few times as he closed the door behind him. He looked around, scarves on the lamps, bed made up, smooth music on low. He liked these welcomes. His smirk said as much. 

“I see you missed me,” He teased as he entered. He slung his jacket over the bench by the door. 

You stood and neared him. His hands were on your hips in a moment. You kissed him and pressed your body to his. He was always gentle. At first.

You pulled away and looked into his warm eyes. You traced along the thin line of his goatee. A low rumble rose from him. He was ticklish. “I missed you too, my queen.”

“Well, this isn’t your surprise. Know that.” You grinned and placed your hands on his. 

You backed away and pulled him with you. You turned and guided him back to the chair. He sat as his legs hit the cushion and beamed up at you. You touched his shoulders and leaned down to kiss him. He kissed you back. Tender at first, then hungry. He leaned forward as you drew away. You held him back and shook your head.

“Patience,” You reproached. “You’re surprise is twofold.”

“Uh-huh...I mean, I’ve seen it all before, haven’t I?” He winked.

“Have you?” You challenged with a tilt of your head. “Well if this all so boring to you, I am rather tired.”

“I didn’t...Please, my queen, don’t leave me like this,” He begged. “I’ll shut up.”

“Oh, you do know the way to a woman’s heart,” You keened. “Sit back. Relax.” 

He did as you bid. He gripped the arms of the chair eagerly as you gripped your hips provocatively. You kicked off your shoes and socks. The least sexy part of your little routine. With that out of the way, you reached to your collar and slowly unbuttoned your blouse. His eyes followed you fingers. A twinkle in his warm brown irises.

You pulled the striped cotton down your arms and revealed the dainty pink bodice hidden beneath. The cups were speckled with little flowers, your nipples barely visible through the sheer fabric. The boning stretched down your stomach and just beneath your pants.

You unclasped your fly and shoved your trousers down your hips. The matching panties hinted at your neatly shaved vee. He hummed and he spread his legs wide in the chair. You dropped your pants and stepped out of them. You flung them away with your foot and licked your lips. 

You slinked over to the chair. You ran your hands along his arms and to his shoulders. You leaned in and rubbed your nose against his. His breath was hot, dusky. You hovered your lips just away from him.

“You want the next part of your surprise,” You asked. He nodded and his fingers caressed the thin lace at the top of your hip. “Babe…” You smiled as your hand slipped down to his chest. “I’m ovulating.”

You kissed him as he smiled. He groped your ass and squeezed. You pulled back and snatched his hand away. You twined your fingers through his as he bit his tongue. 

“So…” His voice was low; intoxicating. “You gonna get daddy ready?”

You turned and wiggled your ass at him. He purred. You reached behind you and gripped the arms of the chair. He pulled his hands away as you leaned back and rubbed your ass along the front of his pants. You felt his cock twitch. His hands traced the curves of your sides and he held your hips as you grinded on him.

“Mm-mm-mm,” He ran his hands along your back and slapped the top of your ass. “You know I can’t handle all that.”

You giggled and stood straight. You spun around and bent to touch his legs. You dragged your hands up his thighs and felt along his crotch. He was hard. You got to your knees and unzipped his fly. You tugged on his jeans with a helpless murmur and he grinned.

He leaned back and lifted his ass. He forced his jeans and briefs down and sat back down. You pulled his pants lower and carefully took his cock from his briefs. His pants restrained him as you shimmied closer. You took his dick in your hand and stroked it lightly. He shivered.

He was thick. You relished the feel of him. In your hand, in your pussy. He was everything and more. Your core sparked and you licked your lips with a hum. You stroked his length and he sank against the chair with a groan.

You bent forward and watched your hand play with him. You swirled your thumb around his tip and he hissed. You tickled along his pelvis with your other hand. He shook and grabbed your wrist. 

“You know I’m ticklish,” He snickered. “Please.”

“Oh, you like it,” You wriggled out of his grasp and caressed him again. 

He held his breath and grabbed the arms as you tortured him with your fingertips. You delighted in his struggle. You bent closer and licked the head of his cock. He moaned and you repeated the little flick. You slicked the tip with your tongue and wrapped your lips around it. He gasped at the sudden warmth of your mouth.

You took him an inch at a time. You pressed your tongue against him and dragged your nails along his thigh. You moved your hand along his cock in time with your mouth. He groans were like a symphony, as smooth as the jazz in the air.

You slipped your hand down and cupped his sack. He shuddered and you pushed until he was in your throat. You forced yourself to your limits before you pulled back. Your drool shone on his dick. You swallowed him again and again and again. You kept your hand in play as you devoured him, your lips gliding faster and faster along his length.

“Oh fuck,” Sam touched your cheek and you removed your mouth with a pop.

You smiled up at him and stroked his dick with your hand. You batted your lashes at him and bent over him. You licked along his sack; you could taste the spit that had gathered there. You kept your hand in motion as you lapped at him.

“Mmm, don’t waste it now,” He warned and you slowed your pace. 

You pulled your mouth away and looked up at him. “Tell me what you want, daddy.”

“You know what I want,” He growled. 

You removed your hand from him and leaned back on your heels. You could feel how wet you were against the lace panties. You backed up just a little and ran your hands along the thin lingerie. You turned and swayed your ass at him.

“You know I hate it when you tease me,” His hand surprised you as he smacked your ass. 

You trilled and bent over. He slapped you again. You moaned and he did it again and again. Your ass stung as he spread his palm over it and slid it down until his thumb was against your panties.

“You’re fucking wet,” He marvelled. “Fuck.”

He pushed two fingers beneath the thong and dragged them along your slick pussy. He pulled them away and you shivered. You stood and turned to him. He held up his fingers and licked your juices away with an exagerrated mmmm. You nibbled your lip and stepped closer.

You pushed him back in the chair and climbed up in his lap. You kept yourself up on your knees and reached below for his cock. He moaned as you gripped him and rubbed his tip along your damp panties. You shoved aside the lace and angled him along your entrance.

You eased onto him with a sigh. “You gonna fill me up, daddy?”

“Oh, you fucking know it.” 

He grabbed the straps of your bodice and forced them down your shoulders. He pushed the cups of the lingerie past your tits and cupped them in his hands. You rocked atop him and he groaned. He bowed his head and took your nipple in his mouth as he tweaked the other with his fingers. You whined and he suckled harder.

You tilted your pelvis against his and his other hand grasped your ass. He guided your motion as he buried his face in your chest. He lifted you so that each thrust was deeper than the last. Your flesh slapped against his and added to the sting in your ass.

You kept the motion as he let go and smacked your ass every time you dropped your hips. You trembled as you clawed at his chest. You brought them up slowly and wrapped your fingers around his neck. He leaned his head back and nodded. You squeezed and he grunted in delight.

You rode him as you tightened your hold on him. His breath grew quicker and rougher. You mewled as his cock plucked at your core. You slammed your ass down as you chased your orgasm. It rose from you shrilly and you hung your head back as your thighs tingled.

“You want daddy to fill you up?” He rasped and you nodded. 

You choked him even more as you felt him near his peak. “Yes, daddy, please. I want you to fill me up.” You cried. “I want you to give me your baby.”

He purred but it caught in his throat. You loosened your grip afraid you had gone too far. His brown eyes rounded as he looked behind you. You slowed and looked over your shoulder. You stopped dead as your eyes met Bucky’s, his metal hand on the door as he gaped at you.

“Hey bro, maybe knock next time,” Sam cleared his throat and kneaded your ass. “Thanks.”

He lifted you and Bucky dumbly stepped back and pulled the door closed. You looked back to Sam, a crooked smirk on his face. “Well, where were we?” 

Soon, he had your hips rocking just as fast as before. Your cheeks were on fire as you thought of your unexpected visitor. You bit your lip to muffle your moans and let him guide you. It wasn’t long before you were swept away in his touch.

“Mmm, yeah, I’m gonna cum,” He grunted as his fingers dug into your hips. “Ah, shit.”

You felt him burst inside you and basked in his warmth as you slowed. You sighed and fell against him, your arms around his neck as he hugged you to him. He kissed along the top of your chest and pushed his hand down along your ass. He felt around until his fingers slid through the cum seeping out around his dick.

“I think that was the one, babe,” He tilted his head and you kissed him. He hummed into your lips and drew away. “But I think we should try again...just to be sure.”

-

Bucky was tired. He waited all day to go to bed. The mission had been long. He never really slept when he was on the road. If it wasn't for Sam’s girl and Tony’s pestering, he would’ve napped the minute he stepped into the compound.

The thought of the cake made him blush. The pocket watch too. She didn’t have to do that. Neither did Sam. Sometimes he felt like a burden. They always went out of their way for him. Always made him feel included even when he was so obviously a third wheel.

His room was just down the hall from Sam’s. He shared it with her. Bucky bid him farewell just outside. He strode to his own door as Sam disappeared behind his. He had the leather box in his hand. 

The door clicked shut and he opened the box. He flicked on the light and held it up to admire the watch beneath it. He left it open as he placed it on his dresser.

He sat on the side of his bed and began to unlace his boots. He thought about the mission; the day behind him; that ahead of him. His foot slipped, his boot loose around it, and he stomped the floor without thinking. 

Shit, he forgot to tell Sam about the ring. Shit. He couldn’t keep forgetting this shit. He made a promise.

Bucky stood and dragged his feet back to the door. He tramped down the hall to their door. He raised his hand to knock but his knuckles never touch the wood. He could hear voices from the other side. Uneven and laboured. 

His chest filled with heat as he leaned closer to the door. His fingers were around the handle before he could think. Before the dots connected in his head. He opened the door and stopped dead.

The room was dim and low horns crooned along with a tinny drum beat. The voices mingled with the jazzy tunes and his eyes widened as they clung to the source. He held onto to the door to keep himself steady.

Sam was beneath her in the chair. Her hands were around his neck as she rocked in his lap. Bucky could see Sam’s cock as it slid in and out of her. The pink thong was crooked along her ass as it slapped against the dark thighs below.

“Yes, daddy, please. I want you to fill me up.” She begged. “I want you to give me your baby.”

Bucky’s mouth fell open and he found it hard to breathe. He couldn’t believe it was her. The same woman who baked him a birthday cake. The shy intelligence officer who fidgeted everytime he was near. His best friend’s girl who was too sweet to be sour.

Sam’s eyes met his and a grunt caught in his throat. She slowed as she sensed the change and peeked over her shoulder. She blanched as she spotted Bucky. 

“Hey bro, maybe knock next time,” Sam cleared his throat and squeezed her ass. He looked back to her unbothered. “Thanks.”

Bucky slowly stepped back and closed the door. He gulped and finally caught his breath. He couldn’t remember why he had gone to their room. Something he probably could’ve told Sam tomorrow.

He could still hear them. He couldn’t move away as all he could feel was the twitch in his pants. He grew harder as he listened. He leaned in so that his ear was to the door. 

They stopped but only for a moment. He could just make out the words through the wood and jazz music. “...I think we should try again...just to be sure…”

Bucky’s metal hand rested against the door and he closed his eyes. He pictured the scene. Imagined how she was now starting once more to ride Sam. The sound of her moans and his; the slickness of her pussy as it clung to his dick. His own groan surprised him. Brought him back to reality.

Bucky pushed himself away from the door. He looked down at the bulge in his jeans and rubbed it without thinking. He held his aching cock through the denim and turned away. He walked slowly back to his room; almost limping as his erection rubbed against his pants.

He closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He took a few deep breaths and looked at his empty room. He unbuttoned his fly and pushed down his zipper. He pulled his cock out and shut his eyes.

He stroked himself as he thought of her ass bouncing up and down. As her voice filled his head and urged him on. He imagined her wetness along his length; glistening and warm.

He had never dared to think of her this way but now he couldn’t think of anything else.


End file.
